


Birthday Memory

by nerdqueenmari



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, more things for the trash pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenmari/pseuds/nerdqueenmari
Summary: I was asked to write a memory that makes Margaret happy and... ended up with this. So now you can enjoy the sin, too!





	Birthday Memory

She hadn’t expected him to come home for her birthday. To be honest, she doesn’t generally expect anything for her birthday; she is too old and too familiar with the way the world works for such childish hopes. But, that makes it all the more special when he strolls into the tavern at midday on August 13.

Well, not stroll. Burst. He always enters the Dog and the Duchess with a certain level of drama, just as he does everything (and she actually thinks it’s sweet, like he wants to go out of his way to impress her again even though he won her over years ago). The regulars who recognize him, know he’s the lucky man who married everyone’s favorite barmaid, and there are a few shouts of greeting, which draw her attention away from her task. When she realizes, she’s across the room to meet him, and he sweeps her up, audience be damned, and plants a hard kiss on her lips.

She considers how silly it is, that she reacts to him so readily it’s practically shameful, and decides she doesn’t actually care. Her arms are around his neck, returning the ardent kiss, and she’s vaguely aware of Anne somewhere nearby, letting out a teasing whoop.

“Meg,” he says huskily, low enough that only she can hear it, and her heart skips a beat ( _ every damn time _ ). He gently releases her. She takes his hand to lead him to the kitchen, sends Anne a glance and receives a gentle not of acknowledgment in return. She had not planned to leave the tavern in the middle of the day, but she’s doing it anyway, and really, she couldn’t be more pleased.

They take the back way to her house, and as soon as they’re in the door, lips and tongues are in a skirmish, hands are tangling into hair and fabric, and she’s trying to lock the door and then decides it simply doesn’t matter. It’s unusual; normally, she’d insist on going to the bedroom, but this time, she gives no fucks about location. She’s too caught up in the fact that he’s deftly unlaced her bodice and is sliding his hands under the loosened clothing.

She lets him take her there, pressed against the back door, with one pale leg wrapped behind him, skirts hiked up to her waist like a common slut, and to hell with caring about that, either. The sensations rise quickly as they move together, intensity increasing along with their body temperature. She’s tossed her head back and is gasping his name; he spots the creamy skin of her neck, suddenly bare, and goes in for the kill. She can tell from the way he attacks that she’s going to have a mark tomorrow, and so much for wearing her hair up for the next few days.

“Yes,” she breathes into his hair, thinking how much she’s missed him, and how supremely lovely this is. Her gasps reach a fresh pitch as she digs her fingers into him, grip hard even through his shirt and coat. Her voice is going up, and with it, her pleasure is reaching a certain peak; she tightens her leg, trying to hold him against her body as she rides the waves of climax. She’s vaguely aware by the barely audible groan that he’s there, too. His thrusts slow, hands that were clenched on her relaxing to release her gently, and he presses his mouth over hers to seal it with a kiss. She thinks this is probably her best birthday in recent memory.


End file.
